


Hatred Turned Love (Satan xGN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC turns into an angel and satan doesn't like that, so MC decides to fall for him
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Hatred Turned Love (Satan xGN!Reader)

Angels. Disgusting. Seeing as he never was one and was born out of a fight between them, Satan never had any special connection to them. He felt resentment, hate, and aversion. Even Simeon and Luke were pushing it, although he was forced to deal with them regardless. His brothers all had some type of connection to the celestial realm, some type of love left for the feathered beings in the sky, but he never had. He feels about them as humanity feels about hell; dark, useless, and a punishment. No angel is ever fully good, not even Luke. Simeon’s darker parts, his more rebellious spirit, was easy to spot. Luke was just excused as being young but Satan knew better; he knew there was darkness within him, at least a little bit. He tried to steer clear of them as much as possible, and he would prefer if you did, too. 

But then of course the universe had to slap him in the face when they found out you were Lilith’s descendant. Having never met the woman, he felt the least affected out of all, although he can’t help but detect some kind of connection to the dead sister somewhere deep within. He avoided the topic of her, which was hard considering it’s everything anyone ever talked about. Even you would say a few words, more so about how the brothers were going crazy about it, but you spoke of her nonetheless, “Please, (Y/N). Let’s discuss something else.” He tried to be nice about it, he truly did. The last thing he wants is to make you feel guilty about something that you cannot control. This is simply a mistake on Lucifer’s side for letting her live and be reincarnated as a human, when she should’ve died. 

It seems he couldn’t fully escape it, though. A reminder of her was everywhere, always by his side. You were always by his side. He loved you, he adored you, he wanted to do everything with you, but that part of you… he wished it would be gone. One morning, everything changed. He woke up in a puddle of white feathers and you sound asleep. Had you not noticed? Slowly, he lifted himself up, careful not to touch you, in both disbelief and a feeling of being unsure. His eyes went wide, looking at the white mess around him, and admittedly, he ran out of the room. He ran to Lucifer, for the first time in a millennia, to seek his help. Only he would know what was going on. And he did. “It’s their angelic side pulling through, Satan… I didn’t think it would happen, not like this.” What’s that supposed to mean? To say he lost his temper was an understatement. He didn’t want this; he couldn’t bear this. 

You noticed, of course, how he kept his distance now, unsure and seemingly agitated at all hours during the day, “Satan…” Your soft voice tried to reach out to him, something he’d usually find comfort in, but now it’s just… it’s just something he tries to avoid, “I’m busy, (Y/N).” And that’s just it… he was always busy now. He made sure that he was always busy to the point where he pushed you away from him. You also knew why, it wasn’t a secret, and you hated it. Satan was your lover, your true love, or at least so you thought. Seeing him turn his back on you like God had turned his back on his children before… you couldn’t bear it. For weeks now, probably more like months, you had to deal with this alone. Only a handful of demons would approach, including the brothers, and even then it was only to mock you, or try to have their way with you. 

You couldn’t live like this, not when you felt like you had so much more to live for. Satan’s absence left a huge hole in your heart and it left you lonely, a feeling you never wanted to feel. So you did the unthinkable. You begged Simeon to take you to heaven under the disguise of wanting to see it. You picked a fight with Michael, ‘go big or go home’ rang in your ears, something you were sure Satan would tell you if he were there. Simeon stared in shock, trying desperately to get you to stop, pleading with you, but Michael had enough at some point and cast you out. 

It felt… it felt as if you were being torn apart atom by atom; as if your whole being was disintegrated and left to rot in the sky. It felt as if it was going on forever, as if the pain never stopped, although it did. You had passed out halfway down, only the memory of the pain remaining. Lucifer had found you, recognizing the burn in the sky immediately and brought you back. It was bad, pretty bad actually, and he seriously wondered how you hadn’t burnt up completely. You fell… “for someone as foolish as Satan.” he had said before dragging the fourth born to look at you. They fought, of course, when did they not fight, but you didn’t hear over what or even a word they said. 

Satan was overcome with guilt, not wanting to have caused that. He was also in denial for a long time, not wanting to be the one that messed up so bad, he caused your death. You didn’t move. For three long, excruciating days you didn’t move. Three days in which he didn’t leave your sight, his tail holding onto you for comfort in hopes you’d come back. He waited, he talked… he read to you. He did what he did best; trying to distract himself in any way possible. “(Y/N)... I’m sorry…” He can’t remember how many times he had said these words by now, but it was a lot. Guilt was overcoming him. If he simply hadn’t looked away, if he hadn’t ignored you, none of this would’ve happened, “it’s okay…” He shook his head, laying his head down by your hand which he was holding, “no it’s not…” Your eyes opened slowly, your hand turning weakly in his so you could squeeze it, “I love you, Satan… I did it for you…” His head turned to look at you, less shocked by the fact that you were still alive and more shocked that you still loved him after all of this, “(Y/N)...” You smiled weakly, turning your head to properly look at his glossed over eyes, “It’s okay…” 

Maybe you weren’t an angel anymore, but in that moment, the moment where you gave him forgiveness and decided to love him regardless, he felt as if you were, and for once, he didn’t want to change that. 


End file.
